The Blood That Stains Me
by lolzy33
Summary: Blood. Everywhere. But not just anyone's blood...it's the blood of his fallen allies. It's the blood that stains him. Will it burn its way into his heart and consume him? Near's POV with the SPK. One shot.


**A/N This was my first fanfic…I'm going to keep it I suppose, but I guess this is just a slightly better version. **

It was a typical day for the SPK, also known as Special Provision for Kira. Halle was busily typing away at her computer, Gevanni was in the corner talking to another agent, and Rester…well where is Rester anyway?

I slowly put another die in place on the tower that I had been working on, pausing in thought before sliding it in completely. Building has always helped me think. It calms me; helps me to think rationally. Building and the thinking process are quite similar. To come up with a suitable plan and to notice the extraneous details that most would overlook (part of being a good detective) you would first need at least a faint outline in your mind. Just like when starting work on a building, you will need an outline. Than you gather the materials, put everything in place, and then lay back and watch. Now and again you'll have to rebuild some things, but not if you think things through. If you have a good plan in your head, than you won't lose the game. A slight smile made its way onto my face for a moment.

Winning.

In truth, that's all L and his successors ever really cared about. I'm not doing this for justice. Or even revenge for L.

I looked around at all the people surrounding me, throwing me a few quick glances before returning to their work. Don't these people understand anything? Life is just a game. These cases that I take up are just puzzles, and you're nothing but the pieces that I need to solve the problem.

I looked up, letting the gentle blue glow from the screens wash over me. Mello now has the Death Note in his possession. This can't lead to anything good, especially for me. _Who will die today, I_ _wonder?_ I twirled my hair absentmindedly; deep in thought.

_It will be careless to assume that Kira is in hiding right now, that I know for sure. If we let our guard down, he'll strike. This man defeated and surpassed L. I'm sure he's planning something_.

A hint of remorse came to me as I watched the members of the SPK converse with each other. Gevanni was energetically pointing to the sheet of paper in his hand, the man next to him nodding as he listed off whatever was on that page. Perhaps it is too late. These people before me could all be gone in just a few moments….The last die was ready; the final part in this little scheme was coming to a close.

_Too late._

My arm mechanically moved forward. I heard chocking sounds from behind me. I turned. All the members were excitedly murmuring now, checking to see if the crumpled man on the ground was really dead. A few of the agents turned to me, probably looking for some guidance. Some light, in this dark hour. It's just one word. One word that will strike fear in the hearts of mortal men. A word that can make the bravest cower in fear. My eyes narrowed.

"Kira."

Instantly a state of panic arose. One of the agents was in a frenzy, desperately trying to run away. The fool. Does he really think he can outrun certain death? Another moment later, another name, another man dead. Life after life taken in such a short span of time. Behind me I could hear the miniscule click of a gun. The back of my head was tingling, sensing someone's presence. _No, I will not turn around. I will gain nothing from doing that. If I live I live, and if I die I die._ _Death. How interesting…_

"Near! Look out!" A feminine voice broke out; interrupting my train of thought. It was Halle. My instincts took over. I spun around, curly white locks of hair whipping my face as my eyes widened at the situation. The man was now lifting the gun to the side of his head. A deafening explosion echoed throughout the room. Blood splattered everywhere. It was a most horrific sight. The bodies of men were surrounding me. Their blood was now on my hands, both literally and metaphorically. I felt stained. I had never seen so much bloodshed. I had fallen off of my chair, but had sat back up and assumed my usual crouch. The stench of death and decay was heavy in the air. Crimson blood was dripping down my face, falling off my chin and contrasting heavily against the pure white of my shirt and the faded blue of my jeans. I didn't care. I could tell everyone was waiting for a reaction from me, but a reaction they would not get. I refuse to acknowledge this. My mind must first gather my thoughts together. Right now, it would be rash to come up with an idea before thinking things through.

_Why…why didn't I die? This is absurd. I can't think straight anymore._ _What would L do? Did he want to die? No. Of course not. It doesn't necessarily matter what I want anyway…I'm not scared…_

The video monitors abruptly changed to a sterile white, with an L in the center in cloister black font. _Hmm, looks like the button to call L-Kira was pushed when the man collapsed._ I mentally noted. _At least I can think straight enough to figure that out._ A slightly fuzzy (clearly male) voice fell out of the speaker.

"Near, are you there? Hello?" At a time like this, dealing with this person (He is not L's rightful successor, I am) Or Kira, as I shall from now on address him, is the last thing I want.

Kira continued. "Please respond." _Oh, so he thinks he can get a response out of me, eh?_ I fought the urge to laugh. He's good at lying, that's for sure. Does he honestly think he can ooze out charm so skillfully so as to break down my barriers and make me believe that he truly cares?

"What's the matter, Near?" Just the sound of his voice…I could practically see him looking down at me, taunting me. I bet he was enjoying this; torturing me at my moment of weakness. I suddenly felt very small, crouched down on the ground, looking up at the speakers from where the voice was coming from.

No, I'm stronger than this. I am L. I simply will not give him the pleasure of hearing my opinion. For I'm sure he had a hand in this. My cold blue eyes glared at the monitor. The emotionless orbs were willing Kira to tap into the very depths of my soul, to feel the hatred for him that I held locked up in my heart. The remaining SPK agents looked down on me, worry written on their faces. I reached up and tapped the button to turn off the transmission to Kira. I looked down at my hands. My heart was aching so bad that I feel I could burst into tears at any moment. _This…this blood that stains me, will it burn its_ _way into my heart and consume me?_ Fear is the heart of love. _So that's why I have no fear._ I concluded. _I know no love._

**A/N So there's my slightly fixed up version! I know that that scene with the SPK wasn't really canon, but at the moment I thought it was cool and just had to write about it…please leave a review, letting me know what you think. ^_^**


End file.
